Circle Daybreak's Christmas Curses
by Pale18
Summary: Just a small collection of one-shots. Christmas is an awesome time of the year. And we have songs, stories, and TV specials that get people into the Christmas spirit, but what about their downfalls and trouble they cause if used in the wrong way.
1. First Curse: Frosty the Snowman

_A.N.) I've always wanted to do a Christmas fic! I really hope you guy like this and review this!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series _

_Circle Daybreak's Christmas Curses_

_Chapter 1: First Curse- Frosty the Snowman _

Its Christmas time and it's the first time having Christmas at Thierry's mansion. Christmas was only about 2 weeks away. Everyone was so excited, including the boys, even if they didn't want to show it. And a Christmas miracle happened; it's actually snowing at a decent level in Las Vegas, even covering the Strip.

Even now, as the four girls who decorated the room, watch "How the Grinch Stole Christmas", Rashel Jordan stood at the doorway of the main living room, of Thierry's mansion. She just leaned on the door way, staring at the work done by Hannah, Gillian, Poppy, and Maggie.

Green tinsel covered with Christmas lights hung from the ceiling. Red, blue, green, orange, and many more different colors shined from the Christmas lights displayed by Maggie. Poppy taped paper snowflakes to the small windows, still leaving a wide window reserved for later. Sparks fluttered carelessly over the fire that was burning strong, in the fireplace. Stockings made of lacey fabric hung over the inglenook. A wreath suspended off the wall. It was decorated with only one big, red bow on top. But the center of attention was the Christmas tree. It was a 16 footer, which was amazing 'cause the girls who decorated it were on the short side. It was covered from the very bottom to the very top with Christmas lights. Here and there were sphere shaped, silver colored ornaments. Light reflected off the glitter masking the balled knickknacks. Last, for the finishing touch, Gillian placed an angel doll on top of the tree. The angel was complete with a halo and white gown. There was one last decoration Rashel didn't know about.

Rashel's staring was interrupted when something very small tugged her shirt. And if you can guess right, you know this might not be very good. She looked down to stare in the face of evil, but it looked as the way she always saw it. Cute and innocent. This can only mean one person, Timmy!

Timmy looked cute indeed. He was wearing loose PJs. His nightshirt had a little hood for him. He was holding a little blue blanket in one hand; in the other, he was sucking his thumb. Rashel smiled at him and asked, "What is it, Timmy?"

Timmy eyes glistened happily. He took his thumb out off his mouth and gestured for her to come closer. Rashel complied by crouching to his level. "Yes?" she asked. Timmy pointed up. She looked up. Mistletoe was hanging off the door. Timmy pointed to his cheek. "You have ta keep up twadition, Washel." he said, pretending he couldn't talk correctly.

Rashel shrugged and kissed Timmy on the cheek. "There you go, Timmy." Timmy nodded gleefully and walked away. Rashel went out of the door to find something to do.

Timmy was on his way to pour maple syrup inside James's underwear drawer, but was stopped in the hallway. A figure stood in front of Timmy to block his way. This person was known as a non-pleased John Quinn.

"I saw that, Demon Child." Quinn said through his teeth. Timmy looked at him not frightened at all. What was he gonna do about it? Kill him? Out of nothing but a want for fun and cruelty, Timmy kicked Quinn in the shin. Quinn gave a small grunt and held his leg. He was also giving Timmy a scary look.

"If you're bothered about that, then you're more possessive of Rashel than me!" Timmy said.

"Now you can talk right? And when it comes to you, I have to keep Rashel safe, because you're known to be an evil, demonic child!" Quinn stated.

"I try to break you two up twice and you just can't let it go." Timmy said in a sigh.

"Not two times! Not five times! But eight times!" Quinn roared.

"Come on! We both know you don't deserve her, and you're going to just screw up and lose her later anyways. So why not just get it over with." Timmy said back.

"You evil, little DEMON!" Quinn shouted out of anger. Timmy then saw someone in the corner of his eye. _Perfect timing, _Timmy thought. The little four-year-old crouched to the floor, placed his hands on his head, and began the whimper.

"Quinn! What are you doing to Timmy now?!" Rashel yelled at Quinn with fury. _Something out there hates me, _Quinn concluded in his thoughts. Rashel ran to the boys and pick up Timmy. "He's just a child, Quinn!" she scolded to Quinn.

"But he's an evil child!" Quinn protested. Rashel didn't look satisfied.

"Hmph! If you can't be nice to Timmy then I guess I can't let our minds come together, through our soulmate bond, for a week!" Rashel punished. Quinn held a look of pure horror.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

* * *

Timmy trotted through the snow. He was looking for someone to ambush in a snowball fight. He couldn't pull pranks on Quinn, because Quinn was probably still trying to convince Rashel that Timmy was the sneakiest, cruelest person in the universe. He passed Mary-Lynnette and Ash. They were just walking around, and talking. And Ash was holding a top hat. _Weirdoes, _Timmy thought. Ash and Mary-Lynnette noticed the child, and approach him.

Timmy wasn't supposed to be out this far from home, do to Rashel's orders. He assumed Ash and Mary-Lynnette would tell on him. But he didn't need protection. Instead of a wooden knife, Timmy carried a lighter with him. Night World was mostly vampires now, and vampires were bad with fire as much as wood.

"Hey Demon-- I mean Timmy!" Ash said. Mary-Lynnette stepped on his toe when he called him "Demon". _You're going to blow the plan! _Mare said in her mind knowing Ash would read her.

"I heard how you got Quinn in trouble again, _Timothy_." Mary-Lynnette mocked.

"My actuwal name is Timmy, Miss Lady." Timmy said using The Accent and The Voice. Timmy knew Mary-Lynnette had figured out about his ego, but it was still worth a try to trick her. It worked; Mary-Lynnette was melting.

Her eyes sparkled, and she grinned. "Awwww! How cute!" Ash turned to her with a shocked expression.

"Mare!"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry. Anyways, you better be a good boy, because Satan Claws is watching you, you know." Mare warned. Timmy cocked an eyebrow. She had caught his interest.

"What the hell do you mean… watching?" Timmy questioned. Ash crossed his arms; he held a big smirk on his face. Mare crouched to the small boy.

"Well, Timmy, Satan Claws sees you when you're sleeping, and knows when you're awake." Ash smirked wider when Timmy turned his head to look for "Satan Claws". "If you're a good, he gives you a break and gives you toys on Christmas. But if you're bad……" Mare trailed off to tease him. Timmy wasn't in the mood for games anymore. His hands did a come closer gesture.

"Come on! Come on! What does he do?!" he said impatient.

"Well, when you're bad, Satan Claws sends his dark Christmas minions to kill you… And we all know you haven't been a very good boy, Timmy." Mare finally finished.

"Dark Christmas minions? That's preposterous!" Timmy said in denial. Ash's fingers fiddled with the top hat he was still holding.

"Oh no, Timmy. They're real. There's one called Frosty the Snowman…" Ash said. "He's a snowman, but alive. But……" he forgot the fake story the guys and he made up. So he had to make up another. "He's a serial killer snowman! And his only weakness is melting. He'll cut you up and devour you guts; use you windpipe for dental floss!" Now Timmy looked nice and scared now. He was shivering in his little snow boots. Mare was so guilty she wanted to bear hug him and confess they were lying. But they had a plan to stick to. Ash knew of Mare's distress and decided to do her line in the charade.

"Why don't you build a snowman before it get's dark? It will make you feel better." Timmy was so traumatized; he only nodded and began building a neat pile of snow for the snowman. His arms floundered around in attempt to get a good grip on the snow in his little itty-bitty mittens. After the snowman was built to the point were all it needed was a head and face decorations, Ash gave Timmy the top hat he was holding.

"It's a just a top hat, Tim-Tim. It's got the decorations needed for its face inside." he said to answer Timmy's confused, yet still trembling, face. And with their part done, Ash and Mary-Lynnette turned to make their leave. Timmy looked frighten and jumped up slightly.

"H-HEY! Where are you guys goin'?" Timmy asked them as they retreated. Mare turned and smiled.

"We're going Christmas shopping." as the couple turned to start walking away again, Timmy waved his arms in the air like a lunatic.

"Wait! Come back! You guys can't just leave me out here by myself!" he yelled at there departing backs.

_The poor thing… Ash, can we go stay with him a little longer?_

_Mare, you'll only be falling for another trick. This is to teach him a lesson. _

_Are you even sure this plan will even __**work**__?_

_Pretty sure, Mare! Eric said it should work. Thea put the spells on the hat with even knowing what we were planning on doing with it._

_It seems kinda cruel though._

_**He's**__ cruel, Mare. That's why we're __**doing**__ this._

"Bye Demon!" Ash yelled merrily back at Timmy, and then him and Mary-Lynnette left without another word.

* * *

Timmy had finished the head, made the mouth, and put the two pieces of coal that were in the top hat. He adjusted hit little earmuffs and bit his lip. For the first time, one of his enemies actually intimidated him. He had never been so scared in his life.

_A killer snowman? That's ridiculous!_ he thought. _But if it's so ridiculous, then why are you shaking? _a voice in his head asked. He couldn't answer that. "I just need to calm down. I gotta finish this snowman, and run as fast as I can to find Rashel! She'll protect me."

He put the carrot on the snowman for the nose and turned run like hell. "Wait." Timmy was still carrying the top hat. It was purple with a black strap and a pink flower. A truly old and ugly hat it was. _I don't want to walk in with this in my hand, _he thought. _Better ditch it. _

Without thinking, Timmy placed the hat on top of the snowman's head. _Time to go._ And then turned and started walking.

But then he heard something following him in his first 5 step back to the mansion. He turned and saw the snowman he created was only a few centimeters behind him. Practically on his heels. _I must be tired, _Timmy thought in denial. But then the snow on the snowman's sides formed into arms. The mouth on the snowman moved and turned into a big smiled. The snowman drew his arms up in the air, as if, attempting to give Timmy a hug.

The snowman seemed happy, but Timmy was not. He stepped back and held a face of pure terror. _Holy guacamole! Ass and Mary-Lynnette were right!_ Timmy thought. _He gonna eat me! Rashel help me! _

"Hey there! I'm Frosty! Wanna play?" the snowman asked. _Frosty?! It is the serial killer snowman! And he's happy! A true sign of craziness!_ Timmy thought in alert. He wanted to run away…… but then he remembered something.

*flashback*

_Ash: "He's a serial killer snowman! And his only weakness is melting……"_

*reality*

Timmy had a lighter in his pocket. (AN: Remember me saying that in the middle of the story?)

"Awwww! You look so sad! Let Frosty give you hug to make you feel better!" Frost said and leaned toward Timmy to hug him. Timmy screamed and jumped back. He pulled out the lighter, set a flame, and threw it into Frosty's chest. Without waiting for his reaction, Timmy ran back to the mansion as fast as he could, screaming, "RASHEL! KILLER SNOWMAN! KILLER SNOWMAN! RASHEL! QUINN! KELLER! GODDESS! ! ZEUS! BUDDHA! AUSTIN POWERS! ABRAHAM LINCOLN! ONE OF YOU GUYS DO SOMETHING!!!!" Timmy assumed the lighter would kill the snowman… he thought it was dying that very second as he ran back into the mansion, literally crying tears and screaming for Rashel.

* * *

Timmy had him head in Rashel's lap, crying his eyes out. Scared to death. Rashel frowned and stroked his hair. "Shhhh. It's okay Timmy. Nothing is going to touch you…" she said trying to calm him down. Timmy sobbed.

"Washel! -sniff- He's gonna -sniff- get -sniff- me! He's -sniff- gonna -sniff- use my windpipe -sniff- FOR DENTAL FLOSS!" Timmy sobbed out. He still used an accent around Rashel.

(Timmy ran all over the mansion looking for Rashel. He had found her in the room she shared with Quinn. He had immediately hugged Rashel tight and sobbed and sobbed.)

Quinn handed Rashel the tissue box for Timmy, and stepped out of the room. Out in the hallway Ash, Mary-Lynnette, and Eric were waiting.

"How's he?" Mare asked. She stared at the floor ashamed. Quinn put his hands in his pockets.

"He's still sobbing. Shaking like a leaf. He basically traumatized."

"I feel terrible!" Eric exclaimed.

"We just wanted to teach him a lesson. We didn't mean to make him cry." Ash said.

"That spell on the hat was suppose to only last a few minutes…" Mare whispered.

_You guys are dumb! _Someone had used telepathy to contact the four people. _I may be scared to death, but now I have all Rashel's attention! You still lose Quinn! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!_

It was Timmy.

"Demon!" the four people yelled together.

"Maybe Timmy should be one of Satan Claw's dark Christmas minions? I'm sure he'd do well!" Ash asked sarcastically.

Back in the room, Timmy was still crying and Rashel was still stroking his hair. But inside, he was smirking.

Timmy was starting to feel better, until he got a glimpse at the window. To his shock, Frosty was right there smiling at him. Out of curiosity, Timmy read his thoughts.

_Hey! You dropped your lighter, _Frosty thought (and Timmy heard). Frosty held up his hand to show he had Timmy's lighter. _We had fun playing today! Let's play again tomorrow! And the next day! And the next day! And the next day! And the next day……_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! RASHEL! PROTECT ME!"

* * *

_A.N.) Please review! And happy holidays! _


	2. Second Curse: A Christmas Carol

_A.N.) I hope you all like this. I worked hard on it, and I think it doesn't look very well. So……_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series _

_Circle Daybreak's Christmas Curses_

_Chapter 2: Second Curse- A Christmas Carol_

Iliana and Keller were sitting on one of the sofas, in the main living room. Despite all the Christmas decorations that gave off warm feelings, Keller was still being the Christmas Scrooge. To Keller, the good feelings and decorations were a complete eyesore. Iliana took it upon herself to try to get her in the Christmas spirit.

Iliana turned on the boom box on the mantel. She tried to make Keller more Christmassy by making her listen to the song "Last Christmas".

"What do you think that song is about Keller?" Iliana asked when the song concluded. She gave Keller an openhearted smile. She had high hopes that that made Keller feel better. But instead, Keller looked blunt and bored. She sighed.

"That life is cruel, and builds somebody up just to be knocked down harshly; as to the song, loving somebody only to be heartbroken?" Keller answered. Iliana didn't answer. She knew that that song wasn't going to get Keller to realize Christmas was to be happy about.

Iliana turned off the music, and turned on the television and DVD player. She had resorted to making Keller watch "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". It was to the part where the Grinch ruined the Christmas festival. Still staring at the screen, Iliana asked, "Does the Grinch's bad temper remind you of something, Keller?" Iliana received no answer. "Keller?" she asked again. She turned to see Keller had fallen asleep. Keller had curled into a ball and rested her head on the armrest. And by the looks of it, she had been asleep for a while.

Iliana sighed. "Keller, wake up." she said and shook Keller's shoulder. Keller opened her eyes and moaned. "What now, Iliana. What are you gonna make me do now?!" Iliana frowned.

"Sorry. Maybe now we should try--" Iliana said. Keller immediately sat up and glared. Without the girls noticing, Galen had entered the room, but remained undetected. He was curious to know why his soulmate was so mad lately. He thought he figure it out now.

"_In case you haven't noticed, I HATE THE HOLIDAYS!_" Keller yelled in a spooky tone. Galen was caught when he let out a gasp. Iliana mimicked Galen's action; she gasped too. Keller tried to hold in from telling people that for Galen's sake, but she couldn't take Iliana badgering her anymore. She had no reason to like Christmas at all! Every single Christmas she has endured was either in an orphanage, with foster family she barely knew nor cared for, or was gone on a mission where she tensed up and watched for Winnie and Nissa's asses. She never had her parents there to care for her on Christmas. It irritated her greatly that people just couldn't understand that. She was so mad she needed to scream. To do something!

Galen was able to understand that Keller had some issues with Christmas, and didn't blame her, he could never. However, Galen didn't think she actually _hated_ Christmas. He could tell she was very unhappy about what she was grown to know about Christmas. And that was killing him inside. He was going to do anything to make her happy. He walked up to her with nothing, but golden-green warmth in his eyes and protective, open arms just waiting for Keller to allow him to rap his arms around her. But she didn't.

"_Leave me alone, Galen!_" Keller yelled at him. Galen winced; that sentence really hurt his heart.

Then, Keller just ran past him. Without another word to her friend and soulmate, she ran to her own room. She put on just a thin jacket, and ran deep into the forest. She didn't care where she was going, she needed to get away. She felt so ashamed. She truly hated Christmas. She needed to cool off before she could face Galen about it.

Keller stopped running. She was now limping. Her chest felt hollow, her face was numb. It became more difficult to gain enough control in her legs just to take one more step. Limbs were jelly, but felt stiff and numb. She was freezing to death. Shapeshifters can have immortality, but they weren't resistant to the cold like vampires. She looked at her hands. They were currently red, but on their way to being cold blue. She wasn't frozen, but so cold that she would be getting there, if she didn't warm up.

Feeling so tired, she collapsed. She was now lying on her back in a pile of snow, under a worn out tree with no leaves, in the middle of nowhere.

* But then she felt light, and at a reasonable temperature. She sat up, but looked down and saw that her frozen body was still lying in the snow. She had been detached from her body. The sunset wasn't even close to coming. The sun was still out.

"Raksha Keller!" a booming voice shouted above her. She looked up to see a figure, but looked like a ghost. She could be identified, but at the same time, translucent. She was see-through. And she had a gray, ghostlike aura around her. Who this figure was, was obvious to Keller. She knew this person well.

"……" Keller blinked in confusion. "Rashel?" Yes, the ghost was Rashel. She floated off the floor, and had her arms crossed and a hard look. But when Rashel had been addressed, she immediately lost her balance, and looked shocked.

"Yes! Uh- NO! Umm… aw forget it! I'm just here to give you a warning."

"Warning?" Keller asked. She though Rashel meant a fight was coming. And Keller could really use a living punching bag to let off steam.

"Yes. Heed this warning, for it may help you greatly!" Rashel said returning to her load, but superior, voice. Keller just watched. "After I leave, you will be visited by three spirits. Listen to them and do as they say, or you shall suffer a fate worse then you can imagine! _Even worse than Ash's jokes!_"

Keller winced. Even worse than Ash's jokes? That had to be pretty bad. And with that done, Rashel was faded into thin air. Keller stood up and waited for these so-called spirits. And soon enough, the first one came.

* A person, literally glowing with white light, levitated before the panther. A person made of white, but still, the person's feature where molded onto him. He was like white playdough. When Keller recognized the ghost's face, even though his hair was black and his eyes weren't gold anymore, her shoulders slouched and put on her _this-is-pointless _face.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past!" the ghost said.

"No you're not. You're Delos." Keller replied annoyed.

"Hey! I've lived in medieval times all my life! You'd think I'd know a thing or two about Past?" Delos questioned. "It's time to visit your past, Raksha Keller!" he announced. Then, the whole scenery changed.

Keller and Delos stood in front of a red brick building. It was very old and children in proper winter gear sat on the front step. The building had banning hanging. It read "Daybreak Orphanage". It was snowing. The evening was young and stars were dancing in the sky.

"Look at this place, Keller. What is this place?" Delos asked, even though he knew. Keller looked dazed.

"This is the orphanage I lived at when I was 4. It's Christmas Eve. And I didn't quite understand the meaning of my father's poem yet……" she clarified. Delos grabbed Keller's forearm and flew to a window on the third floor. They looked in the window and saw a little girl sitting on her bed, or soon-to-be old bed. She had made her bunk. Her roommates were out playing. She had her suitcase packed with her cloths and other belongings.

Her gray eyes were big and innocent. Her wavy, black hair barely touched her shoulders. The only thing that distinguished her from any other human girl was her cat ears and tail. She was ready to go outside, wearing her snow gear. A supervisor walked in the room. "Raksha, your new foster family with be here to pick you up in a few minutes, so be ready." With no more to say, the supervisor left. This girl was going to a family. She should be happy, but she wasn't. She was crying.

She got off her bed and walked to the window. She stared out at the sky. "It doesn't mattew (matter). They'ww (they'll) just send me off in wess (less) than a yeaw (year). They'ww nevew wove me. (They'll never love me.)"

When she saw a shooting star, she made a wish. "I wish someone wiww (will) reawwy, reawwy wove (really, really love) me one day."

Back with Keller and Delos, Keller wanted to cry but didn't. Delos continued with his mission. "And you had got your wish, Keller." Keller looked at Delos with surprised eyes. _I did? _she thought. Delos waved his hand and their surrounding changed again.

They were now in a party of some sort. They were at the Charlotte. It was the promising ceremony; back when Keller was hired to bring the Witch Child to the ceremony, to tie the shapeshifters to the witches. Iliana had already done the blood bond with Keller. Delos guided Keller to a side of the room and the sight there could have made Keller bawl. She saw herself and Galen hugging and kissing. Keller remembered how happy they were when they were allowed to be together.

"I love you. I'll love you forever." Galen whispered to the Keller in the flashback.

Delos turned to Keller of the present. "Someone does love you Keller," he said. Keller looked guilty. Delos waved his hand again. Before her eyes, Keller was back in the forest with her cold body. Delos was gone. Keller turned and looked around her.

"Delos? Delos, where did you go?!"

* "The Ghost of Christmas Past has done his work. Now it's my turn." a random voice said. Keller looked at, yet another familiar face. It was just like Delos. The ghost's face features had shown, but was still glowing white. Keller knew this spirit as Mary-Lynnette Carter. "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present!"

"Mary-Lynnette--"

"SILENCE." Mare demanded.

"Silence me. I'll kick your ass." Keller grumbled and crossed her arms, pouting like a child. "What are you suppose to do?" she asked.

"I'm _going_ to show you what you cause in the present." Mare explained. Mary-Lynnette floated to Keller and grabbed her hand. "Hold on." Mare warned. She flew up to the sky, taking Keller with her. Keller was dangling, but she took more notice that they were high enough to see the whole forest. The mansion was also in sight. Without cautioning Keller, Mare flew to the mansion. The wind ruffled Keller's hair in the process, but it was like it wasn't even touching Mare.

Mare flew straight into a wall. Keller closed her eyes and waiting for the impact of the wall, but they went through like it the wall was water. The girls then made their landing. They stood in one of the hallways, but they were not alone.

Galen ran down the hallway, looking left and right. He was searching for someone. Nissa walked in too, but was more calm and collected. Galen instantly stopped to ask for assistance.

"Nissa! Have you seen Keller?! I've searched this whole damn mansion, and have come up clueless!" Galen asked. He was hysterical. He looked frustrated and worried at the same time.

Keller looked away from the scene and at Mary-Lynnette. "How come they can't see us?" she asked.

"They are not in the right conscious to see or hear us," Mare answered. Then, they went back to watching Galen and Nissa.

Nissa also looked alarmed; like she did know something and she screwed up. "…… Yeah, I did."

"WHERE?!!" Galen asked so fast in made Nissa, Keller, and Mare fall back. Nissa started fiddling with her fingers.

"I saw her run into the forest…" Nissa answered. Galen couldn't help but be slightly mad, but he'd get over it. Right now, his mean priority was to find Keller.

"Ok! Thanks!" Galen said quickly and ran back from where he came. But Nissa knew what he was going to do, so she stopped him.

"You can't go out there! You'll freeze to death!" she shouted to him.

"I don't give a damn! I just want to find Keller!" Galen yelled back with fierce protectiveness, but to Keller's surprise, he also sounded violent. Like he was going to slaughter anyone who tired to stop him. Keller felt more remorseful. She hated that she caused him to worry so much. She was so guilty and ashamed that she couldn't control her anger, and yelled at him.

Nissa shook her head. "Hope Keller knows how lucky she to have him. With Galen in that state, I know for sure he'll find her," she said and walked away. Keller was even more remorseful.

"He loves you a lot, BUT YOU SHUN HIM!" Mare said in a high-mighty, booming, superior tone. "You have to control your anger. I mean, come on! My boyfriend has no common sense or sense of responsibility to speak of! How do you think I get?" Keller sighed.

"So you finally came to terms that Ash is irresponsible? Quinn owes me 100 bucks." Keller said dully.

"Stop kidding around." Mare said.

"It wasn't a joke." Keller said in a tone that proved she was really serious. Mare just shrugged it off, grabbed Keller's hand again, and pulled her down to the floor. Of course, they went straight through like the floor was water. It was just the doing a head dive into the mansion's pool.

They went to the main living room, where Iliana had tried to get Keller in the Christmas spirit. Iliana was still sitting on the sofa, but Alex Harman, the witch baby, was also there. He was sitting under the Christmas tree, trying to reach the ornaments. Iliana sighed.

"Kee-kee?" the baby asked. Iliana shook her head.

"Galen's looking for Kee-kee right now, Alex." Iliana said to him. Keller and Mare watched as Alex finally caught a decoration. He pulled down a candy cane. Iliana mistook Alex; she thought he was going to try to eat it. "Alex, no." she said. She went up to him and tried to pull it out of his hand. But Alex wouldn't let go.

"Toe Kee-kee!" Alex whined and was going to cry if the candy cane left his hand. Iliana let go of the candy cane and raised an eyebrow at him.

"To Kee-kee?" she asked, correcting him. He nodded zealously. "Kee-kee's missing right now, so you're going to have to wait a little bit." Iliana soon learned using the words _Kee-kee _and _missing_ in the same sentence, with Alex, was bad. Alex started crying and waving his arms in the air.

"Kee-kee no bye-bye! Kee-kee no bye-bye!" he chanted over and over.

Back with Keller and Mare, Keller started at the floor. "You know Mare, I thought I was sorry enough before, but now I really, really am." she said.

"What ever you do, mostly likely will stick on that kid, and become his personality. Do you want that child holding such anger? So much, he shall soon be miserable at Christmas as you are?" Mare asked, but it sounded more like a lecture. Keller shook her head.

"You have one last spirit to encounter! He shall show the consequences for _hatred_!" Mare shouted out of nowhere back to the authority, superior, high mighty voice. Mare clapped her hands three times and a sweep of white snow circled Keller.

* Keller assumed it would take her back to the forest with her body. Instead, when then snow dispersed, Keller stood in a graveyard. It was like in a Halloween cartoon special; trees with crooked twigs and no leafs, a black sky, and lighting. Even though there were a lot of corpses' lying 6-feet under Keller's feet, she wasn't the only soul in the cemetery.

Yet another figure was there waiting for Keller. A man in a Grim Reaper costume was leaning on a tombstone. His hood eclipsed a shadow where his face should have been. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Future. And I gotta say, it's about damn time!" he said, purposely adjusting his voice to sound evil and raspy. Keller approached him.

"Well wha--" Keller started, but then got a glance under his hood, thus seeing his face. "What? Wait a minute. Phil?" The Reaper grunted and pulled his hood back to prove that Keller's accusation was true. The Ghost of Christmas Future was Phillip North.

"Why do you gotta ruin the mood, Keller? Huh? Why?" he asked irritated. His voice was back to normal though.

"Stop being a baby, Phil. Now what is your job here?" Keller asked.

"Hn." Phil grunted and pulled his hood back over his head. "Follow." he commanded and walked to another headstone. Keller obeyed Phil and followed. He came to a halt.

"Why'd you stop?" Keller asked. Phil pointed up to tombstone. It was just a tombstone. Keller didn't see what that had to do with her though. They came closer to the headstone; Phil stood on the right, while Keller on the left.

"Who's supposed to take a dirt-nap?" she asked Phil with no sensitivity in her voice. Phil shook his head and sighed. When lightning stuck, Keller had light to see name for a second. "…I-…. Phil you have a light?" she asked, she wanted to check again. Phil scraped his pointing finger against the stone; out of causes Keller didn't care about, the friction made light on Phil's finger. Keller read the tombstone and went cold.

_Here lies Raksha Keller. _

"Sorry Keller. Believe me, I really wish James was the one down there." Phil said in an apologetic tone.

"I know Phil. I know." she said back with no emotion. They stood there staring at Keller's future grave. She fell to her knees and cried. "But I want to change! I really do! I'll be more open, trusting, and loving for Galen! I'll be more…" she gulped. "In the _Christmas Spirit_." she spat like after swallowing cough syrup. Phil pulled his hood back, laughed, and grinned.

* "That's all I need to hear." he stated and snapped his fingers. Everything went black for Keller. Pitch black. Keller felt cold and stiff again. She didn't know where Phil put her, but she knew she was sleeping. She knew she was lying down. She could feel something soft under her. _"Do you want another blanket?"_ a voice asked from deep in the dark. She knew that voice anywhere, and it pursued her to open her eyes. She complied.

"Ga-Gal-Galen?" she asked for. Her voice was groggy and raspy, but that made her no never mind. Sure enough, there he was. He stood next to her bedside, holding her hand. He stared down at her with a welcoming smile, yet worried eyes. However, when she called him, his eyes changed to hopeful and enthusiastic.

"That's it, Baby! That's it!" he exclaimed, urging her to try to stay awake. They were in their bedroom. Galen had piled three thick blankets over Keller, attempting to try to reheat her. Galen had been holding her hand so long, it was warm again. "I'm so glad you okay." Galen said in a soft, loving voice. Keller was grateful for that, but something then occurred to her. She grinned and jumped off the bed.

"I'm alive!!!" she shouted; followed by a victorious, giddy laugh.

Galen looked shocked and confused. "Keller, are you ok?"

"More then ok!" she exclaimed. In a bold maneuver, Keller grabbed Galen's collar and gave him a big kiss. She broke the kiss, and gave him a big hug. "I gotta do something right now, but I'll see you in a bit!" she said quickly and left before Galen could protest.

Keller ran all the way to the room where our story began, the main living room. Iliana was still there. Alex was sitting on her lap watching "Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas". Of course, Iliana was bored with it, but Alex was enjoying it. The tiny baby was still holding on to the candy cane; holding it as reserved for Keller. Said panther ran into the room.

"Hey Iliana!" Keller called. As soon as Alex spotted Keller, he reached for her with his chubby baby arms. Keller walked up to Iliana. This was it. She gulped; like had just, literally, swallowed her pride. "I'm sorry I was a scrooge." she apologized through her teeth, but she meant it. Iliana's face instantly brightened.

"Really!? You don't hate Christmas as much?!" she asked. Keller had thought about it. Even though all her life's Christmases sucked big-time, she had every reason to enjoy this one. She had found her long-lost twin sister; she gained her soulmate, and lots of friends. She wasn't alone this Christmas. She smiled at Iliana. Galen had final caught up to Keller and came in the room. But this time, he didn't hear a hateful outburst.

"Nope. I don't hate the holidays anymore." she said. Galen smiled.

"Kee-kee!" Alex yelled out for Keller's attention. He held out the candy cane he was holding to Keller. Keller gladly accepted it.

"Thank you, Alex." she said. Galen hugged Keller from behind.

"Merry Christmas Keller and everyone!" Galen exclaimed with happiness.

Alex was so excited he said something too.

"Bah Gah bow Quay Poi!" _(Translation: God Bless Us, Everyone!)_

* * *

_A.N.) I know this story isn't funny, but I hope you liked it anyway. __**Please Review!**_


	3. Third Curse: 12 Days of Christmas

_A.N.) I hope you are not disappointed by this. I'm still not sure about the song…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series._

_Circle Daybreak's Christmas Curses_

_Chapter 3: Third Curse- 12 Days of Christmas_

With Christmas so close, Ash Redfern was as hyper and impatient as a five-year-old counting down till Christmas. Mary-Lynnette had convinced him to do a project to occupy his mind. When he had finished his task, he set up a gathering to present to everyone. Everyone gathered in the main living room, waiting for a performance, except Mare. Where she was at, was unknown to everyone.

"What is this about?" Hannah asked Thierry.

"Apparently, Ash is reciting his version of the 12 Days of Christmas." he answered. When Ash walked in the room, everybody took a seat and waited for the song. Ash stood in front of the Christmas tree, with a paper in his hand, and began to speak.

"I wrote this for Mary-Lynnette, and to kill time while I wait for opening-presents-time."

Timmy crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and nodded. "It says a lot about Ash's character that he has the guts to get in front of a crowd and do something so gay, just to pass the time, for presents. I respect that."

Ash was now completely ready to present his project. "I still can't shake the feeling that I'm forgetting something… oh well! On with the show!

"On the first day of Christmas my soulmate gave to me…  
One Big Bag of Dirty Laundry

On the second day of Christmas my soulmate gave to me…  
Two Pissed Off Shapeshifters,  
And One Big Bag of Dirty Laundry

On the third day of Christmas my soulmate gave to me…  
Three Donors for Biting,  
Two Pissed Off Shapeshifters,  
And One Big Bag of Dirty Laundry

On the fourth day of Christmas my soulmate gave to me…  
Four Wild Powers,  
Three Donors for Biting,  
Two Pissed Off Shapeshifters,  
And One Big Bag of Dirty Laundry

On the fifth day of Christmas my soulmate gave to me…  
Five Million Cousins!  
Four Wild Powers,  
Three Donors for Biting,  
Two Pissed Off Shapeshifters,  
And One Big Bag of Dirty Laundry

On the sixth day of Christmas my soulmate gave to me…  
Six Dumbass Werewolves,  
Five Million Cousins!  
Four Wild Powers,  
Three Donors for Biting,  
Two Pissed Off Shapeshifters,  
And One Big Bag of Dirty Laundry

On the seventh day of Christmas my soulmate gave to me…  
Seven Demon Squirrels,  
Six Dumbass Werewolves,  
Five Million Cousins!  
Four Wild Powers,  
Three Donors for Biting,  
Two Pissed Off Shapeshifters,  
And One Big Bag of Dirty Laundry

On the eight day of Christmas my soulmate gave to me…  
Eight Books I Won't Read,  
Seven Demon Squirrels,  
Six Dumbass Werewolves,  
Five Million Cousins!  
Four Wild Powers,  
Three Donors for Biting,  
Two Pissed Off Shapeshifters,  
And One Big Bag of Dirty Laundry

On the nine day of Christmas my soulmate gave to me…  
Nine Cups of Fruit Punch,  
Eight Books I Won't Read,  
Seven Demon Squirrels,  
Six Dumbass Werewolves,  
Five Million Cousins!  
Four Wild Powers,  
Three Donors for Biting,  
Two Pissed Off Shapeshifters,  
And One Big Bag of Dirty Laundry

On the ten day of Christmas my soulmate gave to me…  
Ten Slaughtered Night People,  
Nine Cups of Fruit Punch,  
Eight Books I Won't Read,  
Seven Demon Squirrels,  
Six Dumbass Werewolves,  
Five Million Cousins!  
Four Wild Powers,  
Three Donors for Biting,  
Two Pissed Off Shapeshifters,  
And One Big Bag of Dirty Laundry

On the eleven day of Christmas my soulmate gave to me…  
Eleven French Kisses,  
Ten Slaughtered Night People,  
Nine Cups of Fruit Punch,  
Eight Books I Won't Read,  
Seven Demon Squirrels,  
Six Dumbass Werewolves,  
Five Million Cousins!  
Four Wild Powers,  
Three Donors for Biting,  
Two Pissed Off Shapeshifters,  
And One Big Bag of Dirty Laundry

On the twelfth day of Christmas my soulmate gave to me…  
Twelve Kicks in the Shin,  
Eleven French Kisses,  
Ten Slaughtered Night People,  
Nine Cups of Fruit Punch,  
Eight Books I Won't Read,  
Seven Demon Squirrels,  
Six Dumbass Werewolves,  
Five Million Cousins!  
Four Wild Powers,  
Three Donors for Biting,  
Two Pissed Off Shapeshifters,  
And One Big Bag of Dirty Laundry!!!"

All the guys stood up and applauded, but the girls remained sitting. Keller wasn't happy with the "Two Pissed Off Shapeshifters" part. Lupe was just as mad with the "Six Dumbass Werewolves". Ash grinned and took a bow. That's when Mary-Lynnette ran in yelling with blazing anger.

"ASH REDFERN! YOU MORON!" she shout at him. Ash looked shocked at Mare's rage. What did I do this time, he thought and mentally groaned. Mare stomped to him and kicked him in the shin, hard.

Ash yelped fell to the floor, holding his shin. Mary-Lynnette was so mad at him, she took advantage of the moment, and kicked him, repeatedly, while he was down. _"You- didn't show- up- for our date- AGAIN!"_ she screamed, pausing in the sentence from time to time, to kick him. She soon got tired of kicking, so she started punching.

Quinn grabbed Rashel and snuck out. He felt sorry for Ash, but he wasn't going to get mixed up a pissed of Mary-Lynnette. Eric started whistling casually and walked out. As Mare continued to beat the hell out of Ash, everyone left acting like they didn't see anything.

* "It was nice knowing you, Ass." Timmy said, and left.

* Gillian and David walked in silence to their room. They could still hear Ash screaming, "I'M SORRY, MARE!" It was always followed by the sound of a punch in the face or a kick in the stomach.

* "Will he make it, Jamie?" Poppy asked James as they walked away.

"I don't know Poppet… I just don't know…" James replied.

* "MARE, I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

**_Punch!_**

* * *

_A.N.) Ok. I hope you like it. I think I did a bad ending, though. This was rushed. Well, anyways, **please review**._


	4. Fourth Curse: The Nutcracker

_A.N.) Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series. _

_Circle Daybreak's Christmas Curses_

_Chapter 4: Fourth Curse- The Nutcracker_

In the main living room, David Blackburn waited for Miss Gillian Lennox to show up. They had planned to watch a movie together. They weren't able to spend a lot of time together, because of how the Christmas season was making them. The last time they had spent time together, was when Ash sang the 12 days of Christmas. Out of a persuasive conversation, Gillian was to pick out the movie. Now, David just was sitting down, waiting for Gillian to return from the video store. Sure enough, after about 10 minutes, the young witch returned.

"How was the movie store?" David asked, trying to be a reverential, not neglectful, soulmate. He didn't want to upset her by not showing respect to her.

"It was… mime-like." Gillian answered, thinking back at moment.

"Now that you're here, which movie did you pick?" David asked. Gillian grinned with bubbly excitement.

"It's this wonderful movie called _The Nutcracker_." she answered. David had never heard of this movie. As Gillian was setting everything up, he pondered; trying to think of an idea of what he was going to watch.

_The Nutcracker…… hm. Sounds painful…… _he thought over. But the title also sounded funny. Was it a comedy? He remembered advice given to him, by Ash.

_~:~flashback~:~_

"_Remember, a funny title means a funny movie." Ash said to the boys. _

_~:~reality~:~_

"Ok then. Sounds good." David replied, satisfied. Gillian smiled and sat with him as the movie started. It was okay in the beginning. After 10 minutes, David was starting to reconsider his opinion on the movie, and question Ash's advice. 10 more minutes passed, David was now frightened by this movie. At 40 minutes, he looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

_Ash you idiot! This isn't a comedy; it's a ba-ba-ba-ba-BALLET! _

David just wanted to get up and run far away from this movie. He hated ballets. They were so boring, no action. But then David took a look at Gillian. She looked so happy. She loved this movie, and David could tell it was important for her for him to at least watch it with her. And at least he was spending time with her. So he calmed down. He put his arm around Gillian and pulled her close. The couple sat back and watched the movie, even though David was dieing a little inside.

"I can tell you don't like these types of movies, David, so thank you for watching it with me," Gillian said out of the blue. David gave her a kiss. When pulled away, he grinned.

"You're right. I don't like ballets, or operas, but it's all worth it. 'Cause I'm spending time with you. I love you, Gillian." he said. His tone proved he was being completely sincere; that only made her appreciate him more. She rested her on his shoulder.

"I love you too."

They sat back and watched the rest of the movie. David felt ready to take on any movie Gillian wanted to watch next. But would he be ready to sit through_ Phantom of the Opera_? If Gillian said _I love you _again, he would.

* * *

_A.N.) I think it was short, but decent. __**Please review!**_


	5. Fifth Curse All I Want For Christmas

_A.N.) Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series. _

_Circle Daybreak's Christmas Curses_

_Chapter 5: Fifth Curse- All I Want For Christmas Is You (by Mariah Carey)_

In the conference room, the guys were having a gathering. They were just hanging out, chatting. About two days ago, the people of the mansion answered these surveys, constructed by Miss Poppy and Miss Thea, and then they were handed to their Soulmate or a Secret Santa. They were designed to give the gift-giver an idea on what to give. And that's what they were chatting about. What their soulmates wanted.

"What does Hannah want, Thierry?" Eric asked out of curiosity. Thierry looked at Hannah's survey, and quoted what it said.

"Quote: A gift of average value. I suggest a $20 limit. I'm serious Thierry! Don't go spending a lot of money on me, again. End Quote." Thierry answered. He rubbed his chin and said, "I'm going to expand the price range a little bit. I want something really nice for Hannah."

"And how much are you planning to expand your price range, a little?" Quinn asked in a smartass, cocky tone.

"The limit is $10,000. She won't even notice."

"Right…" Eric added, and rolled his eyes.

"You'll spoil her, you know," Ash butted in. Thierry crossed his arms.

"I just want to make sure she's taken care of."

Going away from this conversation, we turn to a discussion between Galen and Morgead. Morgead looked like he was told he was going to die in the next hour. Galen being Galen tried to coax out what was bothering his friend.

"What is the matter Morgead?" he asked. Morgead's face expression changed to pissed and scared.

"Damn it, Jez." he muttered. Then he answered Galen's question. "I know there's something Jez wants really badly, but she won't tell me what. Every time Jez gives a hint that there's something she wants, she'll change the subject."

"What about the suggestion question on the survey?" Galen asked. Morgead looked at the paper.

"She wrote, "I would like Morgead thrown out the window if he doesn't give me what I want for Christmas."

"Well, maybe she's mad at you."

"Can't be. I haven't done anything to her."

"…… When was the last time you actually spent time with her?" Galen asked raising an eyebrow. He was getting an idea of what Jez wanted. Morgead looked at the ceiling and thought about it.

"I…… I think I went to the movies with her 3 weeks ago." Morgead answered. Someone else decided to contribute to the conversation. James joined Galen and Morgead.

"May I remind you, that you did not go to the movies with her? You planned to, but canceled to go clean your bike. I know because then Poppy and I went to movies with her after you stood her up." James explained. Morgead had the look of concern and sudden realization.

"Am I really that neglectful?" Morgead asked.

"Yes." James answered. Morgead looked even more concerned. He looked back and saw all the opportunities he had to spend time with Jez, but passed.

_~:~Flashback~:~_

"_Hey Morgead, do you want to go to watch a movie together?" _

"_No thanks. I'm going to go play poker with Quinn and Ash."_

_-----_

"_Morgy, do you want to go get in a chase with the police, then shake them off?"_

"_No. I'm gonna go nap."_

_-----_

"_Want to go spar, Morgead?"_

"_I'm going to watch TV."_

_-----_

"_(Sigh) to busy to go shopping with me?"_

"_Yeah. Ash, Val, Quinn, James, David, and I are going to show Galen, Thierry, Eric, and Delos that throwing eggs at cars is awesome. Maybe next time Jez."_

_-----_

"_Want to go for a ride? It's next time Morgead."_

"_Maybe…… next, next time Jez."_

_~:~Reality~:~_

Morgead looked mortified. He put his hands on his head and said, "Oh my God! I'm a total asshole! I've been a worse boyfriend then…… then-I don't even know who's been a bigger jerk than me!" Without dismissing himself, he ran to the main living room, where he predicted she was.

* * *

All the girls were in the main living room. The sat on the couches and talked, just as the boys were doing. Music flowed through the air to the girls' ears. When the song stopped, it was Jez's turn to pick a song to play.

"Your turn, Jez," said Rashel. Jez pulled a CD out of the CD rack; put it in the boom box, and the music played. Jez's choice was All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey.

"I can really relate to this song." Jez muttered.

"All Jez wants for Christmas is Morgead!" Poppy sang. Jez glared at her, but sudden calmed down and sighed.

"It's like Morgead cares about is his bike and hanging out with his friends." Jez explained, glumly. She was unprepared for what happened next.

Morgead busted through the door, with a determined face. "Jez come on!" He demanded. The crowd off girls looked him like his skin was purple. When he saw Jez wasn't getting up, he stomped through the group, grabbed Jez, and swung her over his shoulder.

"M-Morgead!" Jez exclaimed in surprise by his bold movements. "What-"

Morgead cut her off. "We're going out to dinner together." he said in a _that's-final _tone. But heck, Jez was complaining.

"Ok. But you can at least put me down." she said. Morgead began to go down the hallway, which led to the front door. He smirked.

"Nope. Sorry Jezebel." he said. Jez then looked mad.

"WHAT!?! Morgead Blackthorn, put me down!" she demanded.

"Where do you want to eat? I'm feeling like pizza. How about the Olive Garden?" he asked, completely ignoring Jez's demands.

"MORGEAD!"

* * *

_A.N.) I had fun writing this one. Happy holidays. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Sixth Curse: Rudolph the Reindeer

_A.N.) Hi! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series. Please don't sue me!_

_Circle Daybreak's Christmas Curses_

_Sixth Curse: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_

"At-choo!" Hannah sneezed and grunted in annoyance. _I'm sick around the holidays. Great!_

Thierry had left a short while ago to fetch her some soup and more tissues. He would have stayed with her, but being close to Christmas, Hannah gave the waiters and maids some days off. He kept her bedridden and waited on her, though, that wasn't really a difference from before.

She stood up and out of her and Thierry's king-sized bed and straightened her cotton pajamas. The journey to the bathroom began. She thought maybe a nice shower would help how she was feeling.

She felt clammy and weak, but what else was to be expected from a cold. Head was as heavy as concrete, and her body was as weak as newborn baby trying to walk. Everything was spinning. Everything in Hannah's sight was some shade of pink. She felt like just dropping to the floor giggling. Some people would accuse her of chugging down a gallon of cough syrup.

She closed her eyes and almost collapsed on the tan carpet, but a familiar figure caught her. There was no alarm needed. Thierry always did promise he'd be there to catch, and of course, he took that literal. He didn't wait for any of Hannah's protest. He carried her like a bride and placed her gently back in bed.

Hannah opened eyes again and took in the surrounding. There was a bowl of steaming soup and a tall crystal cup full of water. All this was on a wooden tray standing on the nightstand. A box of tissue was placed on the pillow next to her head. Thierry sat on the floor next to her bedside and smiled.

Even at Hannah's worst, she was still the best to Thierry.

He placed his cool hand on her forehead and sighed. "I told you not to go outside without a jacket," he stated to break the silence.

"It wasn't even that cold that day," she said in her defense. She sneezed again and he chuckled. She sat up, grabbed a tissue, and rubbed her nose until it was as red as strawberries. The used tissue was properly disposed of. Thierry just stayed by Hannah's side like a loyal dog, rubbing her pounding head. In that time, he had gotten to have a nice long look of his lady. Her face was pale except for the red nose.

The fact that Hannah wasn't feeling well pained him, but he could stop himself from laughing at that cute red nose of hers.

"What is it Thierry?" Hannah asked with slur in her voice. He stopped laughing. He kissed the back of her hand and smiled like a gentleman.

"Nothing, it's just that you look cute with nose red like that reindeer you told me about."

The Hannah that _wasn't_ sick would've blushed and smiled, but this Hannah _was_ sick and very impatient today.

So instead of the happy response that Thierry expected, Hannah slammed her box of tissue on Thierry's head. "I'm not feeling the Christmas move tonight, Thierry."

* * *

_**Next:**__ Seventh Curse- Gift of the Maggie _

_A.N.) Please review! And the next chapter's title is spelled like that on purpose._


	7. Seventh Curse: Gift of the Maggie

_A.N.) Enjoy everyone!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series. _

_This is a Christmas present for sumbunnyluvsu77! Merry Christmas!_

_Circle Daybreak's Christmas Curses_

_Seventh Curse: Gift of the Maggie_

"_O all who give and receive gifts, such as they are wisest. Everywhere they are wisest. They are the magi."  
__~O. Henry_

Maggie Neely finally got Delos Redfern the perfect gift for Christmas. This is quite an accomplishment, getting a good gift for a spoiled prince. It wasn't hard figuring out what to _get_ him that was such a victory, but _how_ she got the gift was a hassle. Delos had lived in a backwards, medieval castle all his life. Even a bowl of nachos would be new and useful to him. Seriously, it wasn't that hard to come up with an exciting gift idea, but Maggie made sure it was from the heart anyways. She did love him, but obtaining the heart-felt present was quite a frustrating odyssey.

She packed away the clear tape, scissors, and wrapping paper in an old box in the closet. She checked over both her shoulders to make sure nobody came in, and hid the box containing her love's present on the top shelf of their closet. It was to be placed behind worn out stuffed animals (Maggie's). She made sure it was hid in the darkest corner of the top shelf so no light could reflect off the bright shiny red wrapping paper, its red bow, and the sleek green ribbon. A carefully wrapped present with all the love Maggie had to give to dear Delos.

As soon as Maggie closed the closet, Delos entered. He had the same blank look on his face as he did the very day she met him. She smiled. "How was your day, Delos?"

He closed his eyes and thought back. "It was nothing worth remembering," he said. Delos would never admit it, but it was very difficult for him the become use such a new lifestyle. This not only meant the evolved civilization, but the idea of having a soulmate was also new. In more details, he hated the corndogs, slutty street walkers, bright casino lights, the thick air, and unrealistic sitcoms. However, he was very happy that he'd found Maggie. He was also thankful that Maggie didn't care that he wasn't the type to be public with emotions. But he'd do whatever it took to make his queen happy. He really did care. "Your day, Maggie?"

Her smile turned into a grin and she walked up to him with amusement glistening in her eyes. She wondered if Delos had gotten her gift yet, or if it was just as difficult to obtain. "I was out all day trying to get your Christmas present. It took all day. I was running all over the city. It was very troublesome."

Delos opened his eyes again and smiled at the wonderful girl before him. He wasn't sure if what he going to say was the best, but he knew it was best to not lie to his girlfriend.

"Well, I'll have you know that I had absolutely no trouble acquiring your gift. Now Maggie, my heart, was your day really that bad?" he said in a cocky tone.

Maggie just stared with her mouth open. That comment left her completely dumbfounded. Was Steely-Neely really going to take that hands down?

3…

2…

1…

"You… JERK!" Maggie yelled with fury that would make Jez proud. She pushed her boyfriend out the door and into the hallway. She stomped back into the room and tossed him a pillow and a blanket. It happened so fast Delos didn't realize where he was until Maggie was blocking the doorway and glaring.

"What are you doing Maggie?"

"I'm giving you your second present from me to you! You are now granted the opportunity to sleep on the sofa or in the hallway till Christmas! My day was hell on Earth! First, I had to go to a pawn shop and pawn my some of my bracelets to get the right amount of money for your present! Then, I to go through five different stores to find the item in stock! I was stuck in traffic for about an hour and a half! Last, Poppy surprised me from behind and I almost dropped your present out the window! I almost fell out myself trying to catch it! _So happy freaking holidays Delos!"_

Maggie huffed in rage and stalked back into the bedroom. Though, one more ounce of anger emerged, so she threw a book that happened to smack Delos in the head. With nothing more to say, she slammed the bedroom door shut and locked it.

Delos shrugged to himself and looked down at the book Maggie tossed at his cranium. The book simply fell to the floor and opened to a page the said in bold letters "The Gift of the Magi". He would have given into temptation and read this book, but something he recalled from Maggie's story stopped him.

"Wait a minute. You went to a pawn shop Maggie! I forbid you from even walking into such a filthy, dangerous, and unworthy place again! Forget it! I'll just go with you when you leave the house from now on!" he called to the door of their bedroom.

"No you're not Delos!" Maggie said from the other side of the door.

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

* * *

_A.N.) Please review!_


End file.
